


More

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [1]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Massage, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of <em>Black Hawk Down</em>, Jason Isaacs and Eric Bana start something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Mike Steele is a Ranger and Hoot Gibson is a Delta boy and so Jason Isaacs didn't go through basic training with Eric Bana. They first met before training in the initial script read-throughs and then didn't see each other again until rehearsals in Morocco.

For reasons Jason's not entirely sure of, Eric fascinates him. Part of it is that, while Jason's no lightweight, Eric towers above him, making it even harder for Jason as Steele to dress him down properly. Or it could be that while younger than Jason, Eric's still a lot less flighty than Orlando, who has no problem using Jason as a ear to confide in and a shoulder to cry on as he makes his way through the good looking guys of the cast.

Whatever it is, Jason sees something in Eric that he likes. Now if he could just figure out what that means.

One of the things Eric's enjoyed most about this particular film -- and a man's got to take his bright sides where he can get them when in a place like Morocco, which seemed very exotic when he first signed on for filming but which turns out to be far more boring than he realized -- is the number of boys around to look at. The number of men. Mostly Eric's been training with Bill Fichtner and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, fellow Deltas, but now everyone's together again, and it's been fun watching how the dynamics among the cast go. There's a lot of fairly young actors here, a lot of boys he can make jump with a look (usually followed by getting smacked on the back of the head when Eric starts grinning), a lot of men he can make laugh with the right imitation.

And there's Jason, who doesn't have the same flirtatious look to him that almost everyone else has picked up, but who keeps looking at him anyway. One look after another, and if Eric were more sure he's reading what he thinks he's reading in those looks, he'd have dragged Jason off somewhere already. As it stands, he's thinking the friendly approach is a lot more likely to bear out.

So in the spirit of friendliness -- and curiosity -- and, in fairness, a strong dash of horniness -- he comes over to Jason at the beginning of a dinner break, holding out a beer. "How are you, Captain?" he asks. He tends to drop his accent when the cameras aren't rolling; he's never been one for staying in role outside work.

"Very funny," Jason says with a laugh. He actually stays with the accent when the cameras aren't rolling but it's not a method thing, he's just trying not to lose the drawl he worked hard on picking up during his time at Fort Benning. Other than that, he's just Jason, just another actor sweating it out in Morocco. "Thanks for the beer; this place is enough to make me like it cold the way the Yanks drink it."

Eric chuckles. "Watch out. First the accent, now the beer. Next thing you know you'll be throwing over your footie team for baseball." He's ambling them over toward the food line, this time actually being polite enough to start at the back and work his way up. It gives him an excuse to chat more with Jason, and to see if he can figure out what those looks are all about. _It's a shame I can't just ask him if he's interested in a handjob -- you'd think we'd all be better at asking or being asked by now._

"Give Liverpool over?" Jason says, his eyes going wide in pretend shock as he lapses back into a broad Liverpudlian accent. "Never." He knows he looks comfortable and easy, but he's not; Eric's giving him a look that he doesn't know how to handle. It it were Orli -- when it was Orli -- he'd be sure it was a come on and know to dodge it politely with the "straight but not narrow" line. But from Eric, it could just be....

_Well,_ Jason thinks, running a hand over his scalp. _I don't know what it could be._

_Bloody hell._ He does have to do that, doesn't he. Eric's spent some time looking at Jason's head and thinking about whether he could get away with rubbing it. Feeling the day's stubble before he has it shaved again. _Honestly. Back off before you scare the bloke._ Eric clears his throat as he gets food onto a plate and then steers Jason over to an unoccupied table, sitting down and gesturing at the empty seat with his beer bottle. "Glad to see some things never change, accent or no," he grins. _I wonder if he'd still have that accent on if you were licking at his... Christ, Eric. You could try hitting on someone who's easy for once._

"Man's got to have his priorities," Jason agrees, tucking into his food with a hunger that's partially feigned. _Why's he looking at my head like that?_ he wonders. "So you a big fan of Aussie football or are you more a rugby type?"

"Aussie football," Eric says. "St. Kilda. Been almost a year since I've been able to see a game, though. Not much of a fan," he mourns. He stabs at a piece of chicken and chews thoughtfully at it. "Wouldn't be so bad if there were somewhere we could go to kick a ball around, but all the open spaces tend to have wreckage props on them around here." _And besides, thinking of the lads around here in footie shorts is not going to make getting up from the table any easier._

"We talked about kicking a ball around at Fort Benning," Jason says with a grin. "Show those Yanks that 'soccer' isn't a girls game. But we were that done in after training." He shakes his head. "At the end of the day we're just a bunch of tired actors."

"Mm. Nothing better than a cold shower and a neck rub after you've been weighted down and stuck carrying a forty-pound gun around all day," Eric commiserates.

"Orlando," Jason says, dryly, "gives great neckrubs." It's a nice non-committal answer; Jason's still not sure if Eric's coming on to him but he does know that Orli does in fact give a good neck rub. and that if Eric's looking for more, Orlando would be happy to oblige.

"I imagine he does," Eric says, looking Jason in the eye now. "Doesn't sit still long enough to take one, though." _I'm making you an offer, if you want it._

Swallowing hard, Jason almost chokes on his beer. As embarrassing as that is, it gets him away from having to look into those warm brown. "Look, are you just offering me a back rub," Jason finally asks when he gets the beer down. "Or what?"

_Oh that's fucking smooth, Isaacs,_ he thinks. _You'd think I hadn't spent all of drama school dodging Graham's offers._

"Yes to the back rub," Eric says. Backing down at this point's just going to leave them both embarrassed. "Yes to the _or what_, too, if it interests you at all. And if it doesn't, no hard feelings." _Oh, Christ. Bad pun._

_Why's it so hard to just casually explain that I'm straight and leave it at that?_ Jason wonders. After all, his years in theater have seen him in this situation again and again and he's never insulted anyone who came on to him. _I could turn down Orlando, who even with all his hair gone, is still one hell of a pretty boy._

And maybe that's it; Eric's no pretty boy, but a big man who knows what he wants and doesn't have any problem going after it. "This is where the script calls for me to tell you I'm straight," Jason says quietly.

"That's an interesting way of putting it," Eric observes, leaning back a little and taking a short sip of beer before continuing. "Like you're not sure you actually do want to tell me that. You want me to back off, I'll back off. It's an open offer."

_You're putting him on the spot, mate,_ half of Eric's brain tells himself. _He already said no._

_He might change his mind later. It's a long shoot._ He's not really sure it's his _brain_ talking there.

"That's just the thing," Jason says, a little surprised at himself. "I don't know that I want you to back off." He looks up at Eric then, blue eyes reflecting his concern. "I don't know what I want."

_Ahhhh._ Now that's a look Eric's seen before. And it's interesting; he hasn't seen any evidence that Jason's been interested in some of the younger, more exuberant boys on the shoot. Orlando, for example -- he'd do anyone, and fucking around with Orlando doesn't seem to bother most of the "straight" men here, because that's not fucking around with some guy, that's just Orlando. But Eric's not just one of the guys, he's very definitely a man, one in his early 30s who isn't concerned about whether he's labeled gay or not. Eric's rarely been a target for men who are curious; he's got a bit too much testosterone for his partners to blow it off as "just that one guy, and it wasn't really like being gay..." if things go too well.

What Eric _does_ know is that Jason's just as much a grown man. Late thirties, only five years older than Eric, and it takes something to say _I don't know_ when there's a lifetime of _no, thank you_ behind it.

"It's all right not knowing what you want," Eric says quietly. "There aren't any right or wrong answers. I like you. And I'll like you if nothing happens. If you want to stop by sometime and split a case of beer and see what happens, I'm interested. And if it's better all around if I back off, I won't mind doing it."

It's the heat. Or the dust. Or the stress. Or the sheer foreignness of Morocco. Or ... Or just that Jason's been curious for a long time and most of the guys who've approached him have been like Orlando. _I don't want young and flighty,_ Jason thinks. _I'm already gonna be self conscious as hell without feeling like some kid is laughing at me._ Not to mention that, while he knows that Orli's all man, he figures if he's going to have sex with a guy, he wants it to be with someone who really looks like a guy.

"I think," he says, very carefully, "that this is a conversation better had somewhere else." He smiles then. "And one I'd like to continue having."

Eric's careful to moderate his grin just a little. _Don't give him the big bad wolf grin, don't make it look like you're going to eat him for dinner._ But he does smile, and he does sit back, relaxing completely. "End of the day, then, meet me in the hotel lobby?" _And we'll see where it goes from there._

"Sounds good," Jason says, startled that it's this easy. He still feels a little nervous, but he's filming with Josh the rest of the day so it'll be easy to fall back into his Captain Steele persona and not think about this evening.

***

Eric finishes early, as he usually does, and he's back in the hotel, showered, shaved and heading downstairs with a book long before Jason's scheduled to be off-set. He could have waited, he supposes; just headed down a few minutes before Jason was supposed to show up. But there's something a little too predatory about that for Eric's tastes. _Hi, good to see you. Yeah, I'm only here for what you think I'm here for. Let's go to it, shall we?_ No, not his style.

And the lobby couches are comfortable. Big enough that even someone as tall as Eric can stretch himself out and relax, soft enough that if he'd had a harder day he could almost imagine napping. He's rereading Joseph Conrad's _Heart of Darkness_ and more than happy to wait until Jason shows up.

Jason sees Eric in the lobby as he all but stumbles into the hotel. "Hey," he says walking over. "That backrub offer still open? Bitch of a shoot tonight." Jason had showered at the site, not able to take another step without getting the sweat and grime off, but he's still sore and hot and tired. _Not really in the mood for sex,_ he thinks ruefully. _But companionship, yeah that -- and a backrub -- sounds damn good._

Eric grins up at Jason and slides off the couch. "'Course it is," he says. Jason looks tired enough that Eric's pretty sure _all_ he wants is the backrub, but that's fine. A backrub's a backrub; it doesn't need to have ulterior motives behind it. _Not that I'm going to mind having my hands oiled and rubbing over his back... shit. Better watch how I'm sitting. Or standing. When I give it to him. The backrub. Shit._ "Want to go upstairs? We can order room service and I'll give you a backrub while we're waiting for it."

"Sounds fuckin' great," Jason says and then laughs as the other man stands up. "God, I'm even swearing like a Yank. This movie's going to be the death of my carefully cultivated British stage accent."

"Nah, mate. You don't have to worry about it until you start--" and he switches to a shockingly accurate imitation of Josh's flat, broad American accent-- "sounding more like a kid from the States--" and then to Jason's Captain Steele voice-- "than a Brit with a Georgian accent--" and now he's just showing off-- "or our esteemed director." Eric laughs, accents and demeanors disappearing instantly as he claps Jason on the shoulder. "C'mon." Over to the elevator banks, where Eric lets Jason's shoulder go and presses the call button.

"Christ, that's scary," Jason says with a laugh as they get in the elevator and he punches the button for the third floor. "He's good though, Ridley is. Knows what he wants." This is easier than Jason expected, making small talk. _Could be because I'm too bloody tired to be nervous,_ he thinks with a little smile.

"He is, I'm thrilled to be working with him," Eric says. "And if you think my Ridley impression's scary, you ought to see me do Orlando." He grins and leans back against the back of the elevator, shoulders pressed to the wood while he grips the safety rail with both hands.

The pun is too good to resist. "But you haven't done Orli," Jason says with a laugh. "Trust me, I'd have heard."

"Everyone wants to do Orli," Eric grins, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "There's a boy who's never going to want for offers. Bit young for me, though," he says, looking back up and lifting an eyebrow just a little.

"Got a thing for tired old men, eh?" Jason teases as the lift doors open. He leads the way to his room and then ushers Eric inside.

_Tired old men. Honestly._ Eric's grinning as he walks inside, glancing around at Jason's room. It's exactly the same layout as Eric's, not that Eric really expected any different. _Bet he doesn't have lube and towels stashed in the nightstands, though,_ he thinks.

"Standard hotel issue," Jason says, looking around with an apologetic shrug. "Like a beer? Something stronger?"

"Whatever you're having," Eric offers, and if it takes Jason a little dutch courage to settle down, that's fine by him. "And there's nothing wrong with standard hotel issue. Long as the air holds up and we're not sweltering, I'd be happy with almost anything."

"Too fuckin' right," Jason says, pulling a couple of bottles of Casablanca. "Here, it's not that bad for Moroccan beer. Wasn't even sure we'd get a local beer here." He looks over the room service menu, and hides a smile as he realizes how unromantic this is. _Don't want the whole Mills and Boon thing,_ he realizes. _Being with a bloke ... well it's not going to be like that and that's just fine._

Drinking for a while as they both cool off some feels good. And Eric's actually pleasantly surprised to find he's not nervous right now. He's here for the backrub, and that's fine. If it goes further, that'll be fine, too, but if it doesn't he'll just enjoy the company. The connection.

And showing Jason that it can feel damn good to have another man's hands on you just for fun would be good, too. _All right, can't argue that with myself._

"You trust me to order?" Jason asks. He flashes Eric a quick grin. "I'm not stalling but if I don't eat, the expression pillow biter will take on a whole new meaning."

Eric chokes on his beer and has to lean forward in his chair to recover, coughing just a little. "Jesus, and I thought I was the comedian. Go ahead, yeah, while I go... wash up and wipe the beer off my chin," he grins, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"And Isaacs manages one for Liverpool," Jason calls out after Eric. While Eric's in the bathroom, Jason quickly orders dinner, choosing lamb and rice with vegetables and a bottle of wine. He settles down in a chair and leans back sipping his beer. _Even if nothing happens here, it's good. And if something happens ... I think that'll be good too._

Eric's actually glad for the excuse to splash cold water on his face. He's not sure what he expected, really, but this is better than anything he'd thought up. Jason's sense of humor is a good one, and having a laugh about the whole evening's a smart idea. Sex is something that should never be taken too seriously. _And Christ, his grin..._ Eric groans as he dries his face and hands off, adjusts his cock in his jeans. _Yeah, that's about the size of it._

"So," Jason says, waving Eric to the other chair. "I ordered dinner, which should be up quick, it's something they usually already have going." He leans his head back as he takes another long drink of beer. "You do this often?" he asks. "Fool around on shoots I mean. And before you think I'm being judgemental, you should know you're talking to a man who took up drama in school specifically to get laid."

Eric chuckles. "Honestly? No, not often. But the last films I've been in were all back home in Australia and I had mates I'd fool around with who just weren't in the movie business. This is my first overseas production. And God." He shakes his head. "It's the sort of wet dream you have when you're a kid and you decide to go into the movies to get laid. Or, well..." He coughs a bit. "It is if you're gay," he corrects.

"Right," Jason says. He pauses and there's that lull that happens and he looks at Eric almost helplessly and begins to laugh. "Not laughing at you," he assures the other man. "It's just that this has been -- still is -- bloody surreal." Managing to control his laughter, he shakes his head. "And what's so funny is that I'm kind of all over the place right now and I like it." He hopes Eric understands because he's not sure he can do better than that.

Understanding completely, Eric grins and crosses the room, coming around behind Jason's chair and settling both hands on Jason's shoulders, kneading softly. "All over the place is good. Means I get to try to keep up with you."

"Mmmm," Jason murmurs as Eric touches him. "I don't think you'll have problems keeping up." Then realizing what he just said, he's lowering his face into his palm. "Kill me now."

"I better not. Not into necrophilia," Eric jokes. If Jason actually had hair or were ten years younger, he'd be ruffling his fingers through it right now. As it stands, he runs the pad of his thumb up the back of Jason's neck. "But you're probably right about the rest," he says softly.

"Well you're no fun," Jason teases. He's about to say more when a soft knock on the door announces the presence of dinner. That he doesn't jump or feel guilty when he hears the knock is a measure of how strangely comfortable he is with this whole experience. Instead, he reaches up and squeezes Eric's hand where it rests on his shoulder and then gets to his feet and answers the door.

Eric heads to the small table while Jason's getting the tray from room service, and he clears off the various notepads and pens and moves them onto the dresser. He transports the beer over, and by the time Jason's getting things moved from tray to table, everything's in place. Dinner smells good, looks even better, and it's different from a lot of dinners Eric's had where the food is just something to wander through in order to get to the seduction; it's fun having a chance to talk to Jason more and to watch the man eat and enjoy himself.

Even as hungry as he is, Jason finds that it's no real effort to talk to Eric as they both eat. The conversation ranges easily from food likes and dislikes to a good natured argument about sports to the obligatory good-natured gossip about their cast members. And all the while Jason feels an oddly pleasant low-level tension in his stomach that grows as the meal progresses. He finds himself watching Eric's hands as they tear off pieces of flat bread, watching Eric's mouth as he drinks from his beer bottle.

By the time they've cleaned the food out and decided to wait on the squares of honey soaked pastry, Jason has had to admit to himself that he doesn't want this to end in just a back rub. _For one thing,_ he thinks, _I'd end up negating any good it did by wanking furiously the minute Eric left._

The look in someone's eyes when there's attraction happening, mutual attraction, is one of the most addictive things there is. And the way Jason's looking at Eric has Eric determined not to rush the rest of the evening, no matter how much Eric would love being between Jason's legs, sucking his cock down his throat. He shifts in his chair just a little, tries to adjust himself discreetly, and then simply throws it out there: "Think we're ready to move into backrub territory?"

"Sounds good," Jason says, feeling his face go a little warm when he realizes just how eager he sounds. "Um ... I don't know if you need anything, but I've got some of that Yank stuff, IcyHot or whatever it is. Picked it up in Georgia."

Grinning, Eric shakes his head. "Think I might be better off with just my hands, unless you've got some really sore spots." _And why do I get the idea that giving you your first handjob from another guy will go better without a warming-type cream?_ "Next time I'll stop by my room first and pick up some massage oil, but for now--" Eric stumbles for a second as he realizes he's just made the assumption that there's going to _be_ a next time. "For now, yeah, just my hands," he says softly.

Jason notices the verbal stumble and it ratchets the tension in his stomach up a little higher. _I like that,_ he thinks. It's a nice way to learn that Eric doesn't intend to treat Jason as a conquest, doesn't plan on cutting a notch in his belt and moving on. Being British, he says nothing, as it's obvious that Eric's slip was unplanned and that Eric is a little embarrassed about it.

"Alright then," he says with a smile. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Eric says. _God, I hope that didn't sound too eager. He's going to think he has to kick me like a bleedin' stray puppy to get me out of here._ He stands up, tossing his napkin on the table and wondering if Jason's got hand towels or anything close to the bed. _Getting ahead of yourself there. Calm down._

While not a complete disaster area, the bedroom of Jason's suite is untidy; there's a laptop and all its peripherals including an iPod scattered across the desk, a couple of pairs of jeans draped over the desk chair, and a pair of ratty looking trainers and an Atlanta Braves cap on the floor near the closet.

"Sorry," Jason mutters a little sheepishly, picking up pair of jeans, a tee shirt and another baseball cap -- this one saying saying Rangers across the front of it -- off the bed and tossing them onto the chair. "I'm a bit of a slob."

Eric gives Jason a light nudge on the shoulder. "I've seen worse, yeah?" he grins. "We're all guys around here."

"You should see Orli's room," Jason says with a chuckle, stripping off his shirt with the ease of someone used the close quarters of stage dressing rooms. He keeps expecting to get shy and so far it hasn't happened yet. _Of course, I haven't bared my arse yet either,_ he thinks, sitting down on the bed.

Eric toes out of shoes and socks, leaving them next to the bed and figuring he'll worry about getting out of anything else later. He climbs onto the bed, too, kneeling behind Jason and reaching forward, starting with just his shoulders. And it's probably safer starting out sitting up anyway; hopefully by the time they're at a point where Eric needs the leverage from straddling Jason's thighs, his cock won't be so hard in his jeans that he thinks his eyes are about to cross.

"Ahhhh," Jason sighs happily. "That feels fuckin' great mate." He can't help noticing how huge Eric's hands are. In fact, he realizes, it's Eric's size that makes him so appealing. Somehow, Jason feels safe with Eric and it's an odd feeling as Jason doesn't usually worry about that sort of thing.

"Good," Eric murmurs, settling in a little more comfortably behind Jason so he can work at the tense spots in his neck and shoulders. God, the way the man sounds while he's being given a neck rub -- it's sure as hell not going to help Eric's hard-on any. "Anywhere in particular need attention?" he asks.

_My cock could do with a good massage,_ Jason thinks, feeling his face go a little red. _Good God what is going on with me here?_ He knows that it's probably just years of repression making him let go like this, but it's still bloody odd.

"Between my shoulder blades," he tells Eric with a rueful chuckle. "They have me toting around too much gear."

Eric nods, moving down lower, thumbs pressing into the muscle between Jason's shoulders. _God. Bet he's so much stronger than he looks._ "Good?" he murmurs, digging into knots with firm, circling rubs.

"Hell yeah," Jason says. "Feels bloody marvelous and...." The rest of his words are lost as Eric hits just the right spot and Jason lets out a long low moan. "God," he says breathlessly. "You ever quit acting, you have a brilliant career ahead of you."

"Good to know," Eric grins. The leverage isn't so good at this angle, though, and Eric ends up sliding a hand half over the front of Jason's shoulder, holding him steady so he can press against that spot between Jason's shoulderblades without worrying about knocking him forward.

This time Jason's moan is only partly due to the wonderful feeling of Eric's hand working his sore back. _God this is amazing,_ Jason thinks. _Having someone wrap themselves around you like this could get very addicting._ He moans again and wonders if Eric's cock is as hard as his own, which is throbbing against the confines of his jeans.

Just as hard if not harder. Jason's facing the rest of the room; Eric's facing an expanse of bare skin and having a damned hard time telling himself not to lean forward and start licking. But the knots in Jason's back are loosening, and Eric ends up softening his strokes, gliding his hands up to Jason's shoulders and caressing more than kneading. Touching and enjoying the touch.

Leaning back into Eric's touch, Jason chuckles. "I think we've established that I'm comfortable with you," he says. "So I'll skip the cheesy dialog about having something else that's too tense and needs your attention, and just tell you that I really hope you were serious about wanting to have sex with me."

Both of Eric's hands tighten on Jason's shoulders for a moment. "Oh, yes," he breathes. "Fuck, yes." He tugs on Jason's shoulders. "Want to lie down?"

"Sounds like a good place to start," Jason says, letting his weight shift him sideways a little until he slides out of Eric's hold and ends up on his side on the bed. He looks up at Eric, once more realizing just how big the man is. _And it's not like I'm a small man myself,_Jason thinks and then realizes that his thoughts could mean more than just overall body size. _Oh fuck I just know I'm blushing even over the tan._

Eric stretches out behind Jason, settling a hand on Jason's hip. _I hope he realizes we don't have to do everything at once..._ But he settles for squeezing Jason's hip lightly and asking "Is this all right?"

"Very much all right," Jason replies, although in truth his heart is pounding and he can feel his mouth getting dry. _Make up your damn mind,_ he admonishes himself. _You were fine with this a second ago._

Eric leans forward, closes the distance between them and rests his lips against the back of Jason's neck. He can almost feel how tense Jason's getting, and he looks for something to break the moment up just a little. "You know how goddamned sexy you are, Captain?" he asks, Hoot's half-drawled accent coming out of his lips as he smiles.

"'sat so?" Jason asks with a chuckle. "Thought a mere Ranger might be beneath a Delta boy's radar." He knows that Eric's trying to help him out here and he finds it's working. "Convince me to forget about the fraternization rules, Sergeant."

Eric's cock jerks. He grins against the back of Jason's neck, and hopes he isn't about to get decked, because the next thing that comes to mind is licking warm and soft from Jason's neck to his shoulder, and answering with a "_Hoo-ah_."

Unable to help laughing, Jason leans back against Eric, some of his tension easing. "Thank you," he says quietly, turning his head until he can look into Eric's eyes. From there it's easy -- at least emotionally as it's a bit of a stretch physically -- to lean in and bring his mouth to Eric's.

Eric moans softly, but he tries to quiet the sound as his lips brush against Jason's, easy contact, just the soft motions of lips sliding against lips at first. In some ways a first kiss with a new lover (_and when did you start thinking of Jason as a lover, Bana?_ Eric thinks dizzily) is like having your very first kiss all over again, and Eric doesn't want to rush anything, let alone cheat himself out of getting to know how Jason's lips feel, firm and warm underneath his own, before moving on to the next motion.

_Oh this is good_ Jason thinks, turning until he's pressed up against Eric. He lets his mouth open then, wanting to taste Eric, wanting the intimacy of shared breath. The whole experience is new and he's very grateful to Eric for not pushing it, for giving Jason this time to explore.

Eric's lips part when Jason's do, and he reaches out with one hand, slides it over Jason's wrist. His fingers are gentle and easy, rubbing against Jason's arm, his hand, the inside of his wrist, his palm, and he slides his tongue forward, licking into Jason's mouth, tasting him.

Moaning a little into Eric's mouth, Jason kisses back eagerly. Eric's touch is different -- not harsher or harder but different -- than a woman's and Jason knows he really needs to stop with the comparisons and let himself just feel this. _Shouldn't be too difficult,_ he thinks, running his free hand up Eric's arm. _Not too difficult at all._

"Oh -- yes," Eric breathes, words sliding out against Jason's lips. It's so good being able to take his time, being _deliberate_ about taking his time, and every time Jason touches him Eric has the opportunity to enjoy the feel of it. He runs his hand up Jason's arm to his shoulder, the other side of where he was rubbing not too long ago, and rubs his thumb over Jason's collarbone.

"Mmmmm," Jason mumbles against Eric's mouth before moving in for another kiss. Whatever he expected, this leisurely exploration was not it and he's grateful to Eric for taking his time. And then Eric's thumb is rubbing against his collarbone and it feels for a moment like an electric shock, one that propels Jason right against Eric. "God," he gasps, "God!"

Eric's not quite ready for the impact, and he loses his balance, having to catch himself on an elbow to keep from falling straight over on his back. It just makes him grin, though, and he stretches out alongside Jason and tugs at him. "Come on," he grins, "stretch out. We've got a whole bed here..."

"Sorry," Jason mutters, a little chagrined. "You hit a hot spot there," he explains with a wry smile as he moves up against Eric, his nerves still thrumming.

Eric curls in closer, pressing himself up against Jason now that they're both on their sides. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Jason's shoulder, and then another one just beside it. "Is this okay?" he whispers.

"All of it's okay," Jason says with a shaky laugh. "More than okay, although I can't promise not to pounce if you hit that spot again." He chuckles. 'Don't know what I'd do after pouncing but..." He lets his voice trail off as he moves in a little closer, his hand moving appreciatively over Eric's arm.

Eric eases Jason over on his back, but only follows enough to keep his lips on Jason's chest, not enough to roll over on top of him. "You'd figure it out," Eric murmurs, and then his tongue comes out and starts licking his way across. _God, he tastes good._ A little smoke, a hint of sweat. _Mmm._

"Perhaps," Jason begins, and then he groans as Eric's tongue goes to work. "God ... bloody hell..." His hands move restlessly on Eric's back before he slides one of them up into Eric's short hair.

"Mm, that's good," Eric murmurs, "like your hands," and he flicks his tongue down Jason's chest, working his way toward a nipple. _Wonder if he's ticklish._

Jason's not ticklish, but he's squirming until Eric reaches his nipple at which point he goes still, clutching at Eric's arm and pressing Eric's head down. "God ... oh God." It's weird because he's had women play with his nipples before but this is still new somehow.

"Like it?" Eric breathes, grinning. He drags his cheek across Jason's nipple before sliding his tongue over it again, nice and slow and easy.

Eric's unshaven cheek is like sandpaper and Jason yelps and tightens his grip on Eric's head. "Fuck," he moans as Eric's tongue slides across his nipple. "Fuck ... do that again."

Eric glances up, surprised -- he'd wanted to remind Jason that it was a man licking at his nipples, but he hadn't expected Jason to take to the feeling so well, somehow. But he's not going to complain; he draws his cheek over Jason's nipple again, slower this time, and then breathes warm air over it before licking it again.

Jason doesn't really know why he likes the feeling, but he does and he's vocal about it, moaning his approval as Eric rasps his sensitive skin with that two days growth of beard makeup manages to keep consistent. It's not that Eric's tongue isn't nice too; in fact it's nicer for the contrast and to his surprise, Jason finds himself all but shoving Eric's head over to the other side, wanting the same treatment for his other nipple, which is already tight and hard in anticipation.

Biting down on his lower lip is the only thing that keeps Eric from squeaking when Jason moves him to his other nipple, and he rubs one cheek over it, then the other, brushing it with his lips before sucking on it hard and then drawing his teeth over it. _He's interested and he's asking for more._ And God, it's about the hottest thing he's felt in years.

If Jason knew that Eric thought he was asking, he'd find himself laughing and explaining that it's more like demanding. Any hesitation is gone now and he _wants_ rather fiercely. "God," he's growling at Eric in a voice he hardly recognizes. "Fucking hell," he adds as Eric's teeth close over his nipple, "that's so goddamned good."

Eric's getting more confident, pulling his body more completely over Jason's, his hands seeking out the warm muscle of Jason's arms as he keeps the biting up. The growl in the back of Jason's throat -- _Christ, he's a gay boy's wet dream like that, the drill sergeant we never had_ \-- Eric's so hard he's glad he's not just rubbing his cock against Jason's leg.

Beginning to feel just a little too greedy, Jason shifts a little on the bed after a moment. "Skin," he says, tugging at Eric's shirt. "Want to feel you against me."

_Not to mention that getting him out of his clothes and me out of mine, might give me enough of a breather to avoid just coming in my jeans here._

"Don't have to tell me twice," Eric grins, kneeling up and tugging his shirt off over his head. It's not that graceful a move; Eric's never thought of himself as the kind of man who can carry off a striptease. But he gets his shirt off and then swings his legs over the side of the bed to get out of his jeans, too, and then he blushes red -- _well, now he knows the commando routine applies to more than just the filming_ \-- before coming back on the bed and stretching out.

_Damn he's big,_ Jason thinks even before Eric gets out of his jeans. He amends the thought to _damn, he's really big._ once Eric's naked and Jason can feel himself blushing a little. He quickly turns to the business of getting out of his own pants and shorts, not minding that he's not going to measure up. _My chest's not as broad either._

Eric gets his hands on Jason's upper arms and tugs him back into bed, rolling over on his side and stretching out next to Jason. "Good?" he asks, feeling a bit foolish about the question, but there's a difference between starting to make out with another man and being pressed shoulder-to-thigh naked against one.

"Hell yeah," Jason says, fighting the urge to be too eager, because all he really wants to do is press up against Eric's solid body and just rub. "Making me feel like a horny teenager again," he admits with a laugh.

"Nothing wrong with being a horny teenager," Eric says. He's meaning to smirk, but the words are coming out half-breathless, and his cock's throbbing between his legs. He pulls Jason closer and runs a hand down his back. "No reason teenagers ought to have all the fun. Especially not on this shoot," he grins.

"I'm having a hell of a lot of fun," Jason says grinning. The grin is replaced with a open mouthed groan as his cock presses against Eric's thigh. "Fuck," he breathes. "Eric, I want...." And then his voice trails off. He's not sure what he wants, or, more realistically, how to ask for what he wants.

"Anything," Eric promises, bringing a hand down and curling it around Jason's cock. Just holding for now, squeezing but not stroking. "Whatever you want," he breathes.

Eric's not as tentative as so many of the women Jason's been with in his life and he likes that, likes that firm grip on his cock. "Damn," he says, unable to help bucking his hips a little. "I think I ... fuck." He takes a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me." There. Now that he's said it, he suddenly wants it even more and he looks at Eric demandingly.

"Okay," Eric says, although he's thinking it's a hell of a lot more than just _okay_. Any more than that and he's worried about veering into bad porn territory, though, so he nods and glances around for his jeans. "I've got a -- I've got lube and condoms in my pocket," he says, giving Jason's cock another squeeze. "Do you want to do it on all fours or..." _Hell._ In for a penny... Eric rolls over, actually on top of Jason now, opens his hand to get his cock against Jason's and strokes both. "Or like this? So I can see you?"

This time Jason's groan is low and wordless as he once more bucks into Eric's touch. _That's another man's cock I'm rubbing up against. It's a big one and at my request he'll be putting it up my arse._

"Like this," Jason finally says, panting a little. "I want it like this," he adds, his voice a little firmer.

"_Yes_," Eric groans. "Fuck, you look good like this." He gives Jason's cock another long, slow stroke along his. "Feel fucking good like this, too." It's been years since Eric's been with a virgin, and he wonders how in hell he's going to last long enough to make the experience worth it.

"Feels fucking good from here too," Jason replies. He too is wondering if he can last through much more of this stroking, and he finds it a rather heady thought. _Making me feel a lot younger,_ he thinks, running his hands over Eric's sleek warm skin.

Eric groans when Jason gets his hands on him, finally letting Jason's cock go and kneeling up between Jason's legs. He pops open the lube capsule and squeezes a bit out onto his fingers, then puts his free hand on Jason's thigh and leans in as he warms the lube up. It doesn't take long to get it warm enough, and as soon as it is, he's rubbing his fingertips in circles at Jason's entrance, not quite pressing in yet.

"Holy fuck!" Jason exclaims. He's not sure why this is so exciting; he's been touched there before by girlfriends and even had the occasional finger pushed inside during a blow job, but this is ... this is fucking driving him mad. "More," he growls, not even thinking of how demanding he sounds.

Grinning, Eric slides two fingers forward, moving in and groaning as he feels Jason's body close around him. "Christ, you're going to feel so good," he says. "It's going to feel so fucking good being inside you." He works his fingers in further, twisting them, trying to be gentle about it -- something not easy at all when his cock's so hard he's having trouble breathing steady.

Two of Eric's fingers are a bit more than Jason's ever dealt with, but damn it feels good. Weird and maybe a little painful, but good for all that. "God," he moans, "goddamn Eric." He pushes back against the intrusion and _wants_ more.

"Hell, yeah," Eric breathes, pushing forward even harder. It's going to take more than two fingers to get them where they're going, so he twists them again, waits to watch Jason's expression show he wants more, and then draws back and adds a third.

"Yeah," Jason says when Eric adds the next finger, his brow furrowing a little as he concentrates on the amazing feeling. "Fucking hell, that's good," he adds after a moment, grinning at Eric. "Why didn't I ever do this before?"

"Didn't have a cast of thirty horny men in uniform wearing down your resolve, maybe," Eric teases. He slides his fingers deep, then draws them out, curling them, searching for _that_ spot and wondering if Jason's had it hit before.

"Nnnngh!" Jason grunts, staring at Eric with wide eyes. Once more, the experience is so much more than similar things he's felt in the past -- _thank God it doesn't feel like this when the doctor tells me to bend over and cough._ "I think ... fuck I know I'm ready now."

There's no way Eric's going to question a tone like that. He nods and rolls the condom on, then presses Jason's legs up against his chest. It's almost like the stretches they all do after jogging, he realizes suddenly, and wonders what it's going to be like for Jason stretching out after doing the morning's seven-mile run after this...

...but then he's pressing forward, getting just the head of his cock inside him, and already breathing hard from holding back. "Christ, you feel so good," Eric moans.

_OK maybe I wasn't ready,_ Jason thinks. The stretch of his legs is fine; he's in better shape right now than he has been in a very long time. But this new thing -- Eric's cock moving into his arse -- fucking hurts. Rather a lot.

Jason loves it. "More," he says, his tone once more demanding.

"Yeah?" Eric asks, grinning, pushing forward. He's doing his best to go slow, but the angle's amazing, and he sinks in another inch, and another, knowing there's still a hell of a lot left to go before Jason's going to have it all.

"Yeah," Jason says, sounding a little like Steele when he growls. "'s fucking ... oh God ... good."

_God, that voice..._ Eric sets his teeth together and gives Jason the next two inches _hard_, one rough push that nearly has him growling himself.

"Fuck!" Jason yells. It fucking hurts but it's a brilliant kind of hurt, like the way ice cold Stoli feels when it first hits your throat. Jason's hands grab at Eric's arms, gripping tightly enough to leave bruises and he has to pant against the feeling of it. _You have to tell him to stop, damnit. This fucking hurts!_

"More," Jason says again, his voice more hoarse but still insistent.

"Bloody fucking Christ," Eric growls, and he braces himself on the bed, hands digging into the covers, and shoves in _hard_, not stopping this time until Jason's got all of him.

"God," Jason moans, not sure if he wants to shove Eric away or pull him closer. "Hung like a fucking horse, you are," he says with a grimace. Before Eric has time to get alarmed and pull away, Jason slides one hand down and grabs Eric's arse, holding him in place. "Give me a minute to get used to it."

"_Ahhh_\--" Eric shudders hard, trying not to jerk when Jason gets a hand on his arse. But he's held tight, Jason's body squeezing his cock harder than he expected, and _Christ_ it's all just blindingly good. "Okay," he manages softly, panting. "Tell me when."

"Thanks," Jason murmurs. "And before you worry ... it's fuckin' brilliant." He slides his hand from Eric's arm to the back of Eric's neck, caressing the damp skin there before pressing Eric down for a kiss. And while Jason intended the kiss to be gentle, he can't keep it that way; he's soon biting at Eric's lips and thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth.

_Oh -- God -- fucking..._ Eric's not sure when the last time just _kissing_ someone felt this good. But oh, Christ, it does, and the feel of Jason clenching his cock and Jason's teeth and tongue are just fucking incredible. Eric kisses back, hard, but he's letting Jason control the kiss -- not because he doesn't want to scare Jason off, but because it _feels_ right. _Fucking hell, yes._

"Better," Jason finally says when he pulls his mouth free. And it is better; he's ready to feel Eric moving inside him. With a faint arch of his hips he smiles up at Eric. "Now," he says, rather enjoying the idea that he has some control over this huge bloke who's fucking him.

"Now," Eric breathes, and he starts moving again, trying to make his motions as smooth as possible. Fucking is seldom elegant; that's something you do in movies (and not the sort of movies Eric's made). But he's trying to make it _good_. He wants Jason to like it -- wants Jason to want to do this again, he realizes, wants to see that look in Jason's eyes again. "God, you feel _so_ good," Eric says, grinning.

"You do ... too," Jason manages before the power of speech abandons him and all he can do is cling hard to Eric, both hands on Eric's arse now. It's not like the burn has gone away, more like Jason's gotten used to it -- the ice cold vodka analogy comes back to him now and he can't help the broad smile that crosses his face.

"Oh -- oh, _fuck_," Eric gasps. _Christ, that smile. He's going to kill me._ And Jason's hands are pulling him in tight, and Jason feels so tight, so good, and Eric realizes he's getting close already. He slides a hand down and wraps it around Jason's cock, stroking in rhythm with the motions of his hips, hoping like hell he can hang on until Jason's gone over.

"Fuck," Jason all but yells when Eric grabs his cock. There's not time for anything more; thoughts, further words, even any kind of coordinated movements simply are not possible as he comes, his muscles going tight around Eric's cock. Jason's grunting, he knows that much, but there are no words now, just some sort of primal noise that under other circumstances would amuse the hell out of him.

And Eric's anything but amused by that noise. It tears a sound of his own out of him, a loud, hungry, aching groan, and he shoves forward once, twice, harder, until his vision goes dim and he's groaning while his cock jerks and he comes so hard it nearly hurts.

Watching Eric come is good, better than good. It lets Jason know that he's not alone here, that he's not the only person in the bed affected by what's happening. He wants Eric to be like this, he realizes, looking as Eric's face twists with the force of his climax; wants to know that he's responsible for the other man feeling something that overwhelming.

With a shock, Jason realizes that he wants this -- all of it -- again.

Eric keeps himself braced on the bed as he helps Jason lower his legs. "God," he breathes. "_God._ You're fucking amazing."

"I was?" Jason says with some surprise. "All I did was just lie there." He grins as he stretches. "You on the other hand...." He lets his voice trail off as he reaches up to touch Eric's face gently and when he speaks again his voice is serious. "Thank you."

Nuzzling against Jason's hand, Eric takes a minute to answer. "You're welcome," he says, finally, softly. "Thank you, too."

Not entirely sure of the etiquette involved here -- _after all, we're both blokes_ \-- Jason runs his hand around to the back of Eric's neck, fingers playing with the tanned skin there. "Stay the night?" he asks, his fingers tightening a little.

"Yes," Eric agrees, fighting the urge to add _please_. He swallows around a bit of tightness in his throat -- _damn, his hands feel good_ \-- and nods, sliding to Jason's side. "Just loan me a toothbrush and I'm yours."

"I'm sure I've got an extra," Jason says, stretching again and smiling a little at the soreness he fels. "Gonna be feeling that tomorrow," he says, his grin making it clear how pleased he is with that knowledge.

"Uh-huh," Eric grins, ducking his head down and nipping lightly at Jason's shoulder. "Give you something to keep your mind off all the shit they've got blowing up all around you."

"As long as I don't end up on the wrong end of things blowing up," Jason replies a little distractedly. Eric's teeth feel good on his skin and he an't help chuckle. "You're determined to make me want more, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Eric grins broadly. "You've found me out."

"Oh good," Jason says and then worries about sounding like an excited puppy. "Was kind of hoping is all," he explains.

"I'm glad," Eric says softly. "I was, too."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Man, _Black Hawk Down_ has more pretty than you can shake a stick at. Starring two of our favorite boys in a pairing neither of us has ever written before *grin* and oh, boy, was this fun :D


End file.
